


Part of the day

by LadyChef



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: James had returned home but some of it followed him. Yeah I know the title stinks but I couldn't figure one out.





	Part of the day

**Author's Note:**

> just a small fluff and a big of angst. nothing too much... just a little something.

It was raining the morning James sat in the soft lounging chair, Q used to read in at night,wearing only his pajama bottoms. It was cool but not cold, so James opened the window a bit to allow the scent of rain to come in. As he sipped his coffee, he watched his lover sleeping. The duvet and sheet gathered around his hips. James smiled as he noticed the disarray of his dark hair, he wanted to run his fingers through it.

It was calming to him when he took a deep breath and breathed in the scent of coffee and rain. As he sipped from his mug, he noticed that the object of his love was beginning to wake, so he put his drink aside and went back to the bed and slid in next to him.  
James gathered Q in his arms and was rewarded with a hum and having his lover’s arms grip him in return.  
Q, in a muffled voice said. “What are you doing awake?” James felt him give soft kisses to his neck.  
“Mmmm!!” I just woke up...did I disturb you?” He asked. Q leaned back and rubbed his eyes and smiled.  
“No, not really...I guess I just know when you are not in our bed.” James leans in and gives him a long soft kiss, full of love and sensuality. He smiled against his lover’s lips when he felt him rub his body against his own. 

He broke the kiss, causing his love to express his disappointment. Scarred fingers tenderly touch the contours of his lovers face. The last mission was hard and frightening. James needed this quiet; loving man to calm his inner fears and anger. Q still had his eyes closed but a smile was creasing his face.  
“I love you so much, I just don’t know what or where I would be if I didn’t have you to come home to...I just!” James’s voice is filled with emotions so Q quieted him with two fingers to his lips. He sat up and pulled James into his arms and held him tightly against his slight frame. He melted in Q’s arms and his face against his swan like neck.  
James whispered against his neck, Q could feel the heat of his breath.  
“I saw things Adam...things people shouldn’t see! I don’t know if I will ever get it out of my head!” Q softly shushed him and pulled back, cradling his face in his hands.  
“I love you James, everytime you begin to think about it, think about me...picture me with you. Picture me, under you...or making you laugh and if you ever want to talk about it. I am here to listen, I will only speak when you want me to. I am here for you love...always.”  
James smiled and let a few tears fall, as he leans in to kiss his mate. They kissed for a while, mostly just lips. 

Their bliss swiftly interrupted by a loud meow from their Maine Coon Maddox. He jumped up on the bed and started meowing loudly at them.  
Q and James both sigh and look at their feline child.  
“Yes Maddox...we know, it’s time for breakfast.” Q said. James just huffs a laugh and pecks Q on the lips one more time and gets up off the bed. 

“I’ll feed him, and start breakfast.” He said as he leaves the room, the cat quickly follows before Q can even pet him. He mumbles in a grumpy tone. “Stupid cat ruined my morning shag” He huffs and gets up going to the restroom to do his morning routine. 

By the time Q entered the kitchen, Maddox was well into his breakfast and James was at the table eating his eggs and sausage. Taking a deep breath he could smell his favorite tea and pours himself a cuppa.  
“Your breakfast is in the stove keeping warm.” James said between bites of sausage. Q looks in the stove, then takes a towel and grasps the warm plate. He joins James at the table and smiled at him. 

“Do you want your mobile love?” Q shakes his head no as he chews. After swallowing, he takes a sip of his Earl Grey and sighs. James did it perfect as always he thought.  
“No mobile today...its our day off and I want to enjoy it.” James raises one golden brown and chuckles.  
“Wow...I thought it was cold under my feet this morning...guess it finally happened.” He chuckles. Q looks under the table then back at him with a confused look on his face.  
“What does that mean?” he asked. James just laughs loudly.  
“Seriously Adam?..You don’t want your mobile...then I guess Hell did freeze.” Q rolls his eyes and returned to eating his food shaking his head.  
James just laughs more.

He gets out of his seat and leans over giving Q a loud peck on the cheek and a saucy grin. Q laughs then pushes him back into his seat.  
“Eat your breakfast I have plans for us later and you will need all your strength.” James raises that brow again as he returns to his seat. He doesn’t ask but begins eating his breakfast again with relish. 

The rain had stopped so they decided to go out and enjoy the fresh crisp air. Holding hands as they walked through a market street. Q bought some fresh fruit, and James had grabbed a few jars of fresh made spiced apple butter, so Q could put it on his toast. James stood and watches Q as he looks over some vegetables. The slight breeze was tossing his dark curls across his forehead and coloring his cheeks.  
He was thinking how beautiful he was and it caused him to smile. But his mood swiftly changed when he heard a child crying, it sending his thoughts back to the Sudan. He shook his head to free his thoughts of those images of dead women and children.  
He was brought back to reality when he felt Q touch his cheek. Blinking, he tried to fake a smile but Q shook his head no and kisses him.  
“Its okay, you are in London and safe.” Q whispers. James nods and kisses him. They walk home hand in hand, not speaking. Q just let James come back from his thoughts and watches as he takes deep breaths to calm himself.  
As they near their large flat; they notice a delivery truck has stopped in front. Q smiles and winks at James as Q lets go of his hand to meet up with one of the delivery men. He signs a paper attached to a clipboard and points up the to their flat.  
A puzzled look comes to James’s face. Q unlocks the door to the building so they can carry in the boxes. James puts away their produce as he sees the men leave. He puts away their bags and walks out to speak to Q. 

“What is all this?” He asks. Q sidles up to him and wraps his arms around his neck and gives him a long hot kiss. James moans and pulls Q tighter to him, hoping to continue from earlier. Q whispers against his lips as his fingers play in James’s short hair.  
“Remember when I said you will need all of your strength?” James nods yes and slides his hands down Q’s back, his fingers teasing just under his belt.  
“Well...You’re going to need it to build all the new shelves I bought for us!” Q says with excitement.  
James just pulls back and makes an odd face as he looks at him. “What?”

Q moves away and points to the boxes. “Were going to build a new wall of shelving today!” James just stands there feeling his erection go away. Q begins opening boxes and pulling out instructions. Without turning around he says out loud.  
“Best get your tools out of the back closet.” James grumbles about Quartermasters who tease their double O’s, as he walks to the back closet.


End file.
